Shattering Peace
by Devil's Half
Summary: It was once a peaceful place, tranquility filled the air, but one desperate plea for help changed that all. How much will change when Merlin and Arthur save a young girl and is it change for the better... or worse? Rated M for further chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I was forced to stay up late last night, stupid sickness and medication, but yer I had actually forgotten all about this until I turned on my computer and it came up. Not sure if I should continue or not, so I decided I would leave it up to the public. Yes that means you :) enjoy my cherubs**

**/**

**Shattering Peace**

**Chapter one**

**/**

It was dawn as fog drifted over the dense forest floor, silence rung through the forest as small birds started to make their morning calls. It was a peaceful morning, perfect in some ways. Merlin and Arthur made their way through the tranquil forest, horses slowly trotting down the uneven path. Already a good 2 hours out of Camelot the pairs bantering broke the tranquillity of the once silent forest.

"-and WHY did we have to leave so early?" Merlin complained, his irritation clear as he rubbed his neck.

"Because I want to be at the spot by midday and last time I checked my wants normally come before yours." Arthur replied as he slowed his horse down. "We can stop here for breakfast, what did you bring?"

"Bread and cheese." Merlin answered as he dismounted.

"Is that all you brought? What were you thinking?" Arthur raise his voice as his stomach growled agreeing with the young prince.

"Well I had a prat of a prince pestering me and I was half asleep, besides eat much more and your poor horse won't be able to carry you." Merlin said, half mumbling the last part, he still got a thump to the head.

"Some days Merlin I swear you have no ide-" Arthur was cut off by the crunching of leaves, someone was coming and fast.

"H-help…." A young woman whispered and she broke into the small clearing. "Please." She was pleaded with her whole soul.

Merlin ran to her immediately, she was covered with blood but from what he could tell it was not her own. Her face was stained with tears and blood mixed with dirt, she needed help. That was not the reason Merlin had ran to her, he sensed it immediately, the magic she held was powerful and had set off all his magic senses. Suddenly Arthur pushed them both to the ground and before protest could be yelled another cry was heard. A war cry. Arthur immediately took in a defensive pose sword at the ready and Merlin slowly backed up towards the horses, in case a quick escape was needed.

"Murderer! Get her!" A group of men came to join the clearing, villagers with pitch forks and giant sticks; their glares directed at the girl and the men that now stood in their way.

"Hand that piece of filth over, she is not your concern" the obvious leader of the group yelled as he glared Arthur down.

"She needs help, I as a knight am obliged to help; now I advise you to back down." Arthur's trained eyes started to assess his situation. It was roughly 8 against 1, just great…

"She murdered our leader; she's a cold hearted killer and deserves to die." Arthur's sword wavered in the air.

"No! I would never! I didn't kill him please just leave me alone!" the girl screamed from behind Merlin "Please…"she whispered so slightly Merlin only just picked up on her little prayer.

"Maximus, perhaps we should head back, she's got the message." One of the younger boys said trying to reason with the leader but to no prevail.

"Is she dead?" the so called Maximus asked the younger man.

"No." he replied timidly as the alpha male zoned in on him.

"Then the message hasn't been delivered, CHARGE!" The man's voice boomed over destroying whatever silence the forest once held.

"Merlin the horses, I will hold them back." Arthur yelled still able to command Merlin as he fought against uneven odds.

"Can you ride?" Merlin asked as he quickly readied the horses, he received a small nod but before he could kneel and offer a hand she had holstered herself onto the horse. Merlin did the same to his horse before realising there was no longer a horse for Arthur.

"Arthur!" Merlin called out, to which the prince retreated and only stopped momentarily before mounting his horse which now occupied two, the three made a quick getaway.

They weaved through the trees as the yells of the men slowly left their ears still the pace didn't falter for another good half hour. Finally they found a lake deciding they had travelled far enough they came to a halt. The men both dismounted and Arthur, being the prince he was, offered his hand to assist the lady; who rejected his hand and expertly slid off the stallion.

"Thank you." now Arthur didn't like to brag but he had saved a few people, had received many a thank you but had never received one that held so much emotion and gratitude.

"You're welcome." Arthur nodded in acknowledgment. "May I ask your name?" he asked as the girl slowly started to pat his horse; Merlin travelled closer, still intrigued by her magical power.

"Alexis Marthinra, may I ask the names of my saviours?" She said her eyes not once looking at them but rather paying more attention to the horse.

"This is Merlin, and I'm Arthur." Arthur was careful, not giving his last name.

"You're the prince and I am guessing he is your manservant?" she said this time glancing at the two.

"You would be correct." Hiding his identity was harder than he thought. "How'd you –"

"Your sword, it is well forged and your style presents that of an experience knight, and I've spent some time in Camelot before and seen you when we were younger. Not that hard." She shrugged.

"You need to clean." Merlin coughed as he looked at the girl still covered in blood.

"Right, Merlin stand guard I am going to see if I can scrounge up some food since you LEFT our breakfast behind." Arthur sneered grabbing his choice of weapons.

"Sorry did you not notice the men attacking us, I didn't have much time to worry about YOUR stomach." Yet another blow to the head, how Merlin was still functional was unbeknown.

By the time the two boys were finished bickering Merlin turned around to see the girl crouched beside the lake edge. She was just looking at her reflection. She looked at the blood that covered her, she knew what removing it meant. She was about to wash away her brother. She would wash away the blood of the person who raised her for the past 7 years, the one who had meant everything to her was now nothing more than blood staining her clothes. She was suddenly over come with a wave of anger, sadness and disgust as she started to scrub away the blood, eventually immersing her whole body into the ice cold water, her clothes weighing her down slightly, but she didn't care.

"I have spare clothes, they will be big on you but, ummm, you can't stay in those." Merlin said as he looked anywhere but the figure in the water, a blush covering his face.

"You are kind." He could hear the sincerity and suspicion in her voice.

"Concerned." he corrected and grabbed the clothes out of the bag; placing them near the lake's edge.

"Don't look." She warned and although Merlin was looking away his blush deepened.

"You know, don't you?" she asked as she sat around the fire Merlin was trying, and failing, to light.

"Know what?" He acted oblivious though had fair idea of the subject she referred too.

"I can sense it in you; my guess is with your power you can sense me as well." She gave him a look and he nodded.

"I knew from the moment you stepped into the clearing." Merlin admitted as he grinned and used a quick spell to start the fire.

"So what are you, wizard? Fairy?" She smiled.

"Warlock. You?" Merlin said with pride, he didn't really get to talk much about his talent.

"Elemental Warlock, looks like you and me are two rare beings huh?" She smiled.

"Elemental Warlock?" Merlin had heard it before though couldn't quite remember where.

"I am a Warlock I just can't do spell, instead I have the ability to control the basic elements, you know fire, water, air and earth. Don't worry I don't blame you for not knowing, not many of my kind left…" She then started to stare into the fire immersed in the flickering blaze.

"I know the feeling…" both of them lost themselves in the fire, talk of their people putting an instant downer on conversation.

"What are you two mourning?" Arthur joked as he came into the clearing, carrying two rabbits.

"Oh just talking." Alexis smiled, a clear fake one that Merlin often used when caught around magic.

"Right, nice to see Merlin actually managed to get a fire going." Arthur said as he dumped the two dead animals in front of Merlin.

"Now I don't mean to be forward but I do expect an explanation for what happened before." Arthur said sitting across from Alexis.

"I didn't kill anyone." She immediately got defensive her eyes going cold as she looked into the fire.

"You were covered in-"

"My own brother's blood, he killed himself right in front of me, he just, he just stood in front of me and..." She cut herself off as she held back the tears she had cried the whole night before. "The villagers came and they immediately assumed the worse. They chased me with anything they had and I ran I thought they would catch me and kill me and then I found you." There was silence as both Merlin and Arthur took in the story.

"Why would he-"

"I don't know." She said to quickly for Merlins liking, she was hiding something else.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" Arthur said, he could only imagine what it was like to see that.

If only he knew the whole story and not the watered down version. All three fell into silence, each musing over their own thoughts, Arthur's revolving around the girl who sat across from him. He finally got a chance to have a good look at her, at least one where she wasn't covered in blood and filth. She had auburn and golden streaks running through her light brown hair that held a curl much like Morgana's; though Alexis had roughly braided her hair down her side. She had brown eyes but as she starred into the fire Arthur could see they also held a little bit of green, they were mesmerising in a way. She had a lighter skin tone and from what he could tell she hadn't a blemish on her. She was beautiful but there was something else about her, something Arthur couldn't put his finger on, but the way she looked into the fire he could tell her mind was not blank. After eating and having quiet conversation the three slowly stood up, none of them really knowing the next step.

"Where do you plan on going?" Merlin asked as he slowly moved to the horses.

"I don't know, haven't really thought of it…" She replied as she turned around, only to crumble down; her face immediately losing the colour it once held. Cries of agony came as she held herself, pain blazing through her body.

"Alexis." Merlin and Arthur both moved forward, Arthur concerned she had been hurt from before and Merlin knowing better. He could feel the magic, it was starting to cause him a headache, all of her magic levels were going crazy.

"We need to get her to Gaius." Merlin said helping Arthur pick her up.

"Since when did you give orders?" Arthur raised an eyebrow

"Well…"

"We need to get her to Gaius, now." Arthur ordered, receiving a slight rolling of the eyes from Merlin. Carefully they hauled her onto Arthur's horse, balancing her body delicately in his arms as she writhed in pain.

"Maybe she is better with me?" Merlin offered, not like all this magic so close to Arthur who normally had to be saved from magic.

"You're flat out keeping yourself on a horse Merlin." Arthur smirked before setting off, Merlin behind him.

/

Gaius had just finished his daily rounds and was sitting down about to start a nice cup of tea and a book, a peaceful day for him. Merlin had been taken away by the Prince earlier that morning and his day had been easy to say the least. He was use to people barging into his room with wounded men and sick women, though it was mostly men hurt in battle or training. Yes he was use to it by now and he had heard Merlin and Arthur from a far, their bickering hard to displace or ignore. Though he had not been ready for Merlin to open the door for Arthur who carried the now whimpering figure of the girl he had once called his own.

**/**

**REVIEW!**

**So should it be continued? I Was REALLY bored last night and I had actually forgotten I had started this until I turned my screen on. So yer it is up to all of y'all, Review, favourite do what ever you want to let me know if this should be continued or cut off and burnt. PEACE OUT!**

_Sneak Preview_

_"I can hear them screaming, I can feel them dying, Gaius this is what they went through; they went through all this pain." Alexis said as the tonic started to numb her senses, a small tear trickled out of her now watering eyes._

_"Don't think about it, sleep well…my child…" Gaius whispered as he rested his lips on her forehead, whipping away her tear, he then sat and watched over her. He wouldn't leave her, he wouldn't let her go, he would not loose her; not again._


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought she was dead? She this is a thought many probably had on their minds either that or "stuff this bitch im not going to wait forever." Well I am alive and yes I am a bitch, but a bitch that has been up to her eye balls in study and assignments; plus work and a little thing I call my life. So I am back and solemnly swear to update more often!**

**Enjoy my little kiddlely winks! And REVIW!**

**Chapter Two**

**Questions**

"Merlin, what happened?" Gaius practically hissed out as he helped Arthur place the girl onto the bed.

"I don't know." Merlin said in shock.

"What happened?" Gaius snapped harshly.

"She was fine one second and then the next minute she crumbled and started to scream, on the trip back she was in grave pain complaining of a fire and burning. That is all we know." Arthur informed as Merlin was still in shock from Gaius' harsh tonality.

"Get me that bottle, the blue one." Gaius ordered and Merlin responded. "Thank you, now I need you two to leave." Gaius said more as an order than a request.

"Be calm Lexie I'm here; you're safe. I promise." Gaius whispered as the two boys left the room

"Did he just call her Lexie?" Merlin asked as they walked up the staircase.

"I think so…"Arthur replied half hmming the thought to himself; who is this Alexis?

"Gaius, he did it, he gave me the – gah- it hurts." Alexis strained out.

"I know my dear, I know, take this." He said as he poured the tonic into her mouth.

"I can hear them screaming, I can feel them dying, Gaius this is what they went through; they went through all this pain." Alexis said as the tonic started to numb her senses, a small tear trickled out of her watering eyes.

"Don't think about it, sleep well…my child…"Gaius whispered as he rested his lips on her forehead, whipping away her tear. He then sat and watched over her, he wouldn't leave her, he wouldn't let her go, he would not lose her; not again.

/

It had been a full day since Merlin and Arthur had found her, since she had stumbled into their lives; since they had almost lost her. Merlin had spoken little to Gaius the girls presence obviously had him on edge and he could tell this was a subjected not to be taken lightly with Gaius. Still questions needed to be asked and hopefully answered. Merlin finally gathered the courage to prod Gaius for these answers over dinner that night.

"So Gaius how is she?" He almost whispered

"Fine, I expect her to wake up tomorrow." Gaius seemed happy at the thought of her.

"So she didn't know where she was heading, do you know where she might stay?" Merlin treaded carefully, silence played and Merlin studied Gaius for answer. He found a mixture of expressions playing, hurt, sadness, indecision and anger. It hurt Merlin to see someone he loved so much be so torn up; he couldn't help send a little glare towards the source of this pain. He was shocked as he noticed her stir slightly as if she knew he was looking, as if they were connected. Gaius' head snapped around as she stirred he rushed to her side and placed a hand on her cheek, her eyes started to blink open at the touch.

"Gaius?..."She said through a dry throat.

"Merlin, go get her a drink." Gaius said as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the girl into a hug, something they both needed.

"Here." Merlin offered and received a nod in appreciation

"Thank you." She finally said clearing her throat "For everything."

"You're welcome, Arthur is quite concerned, he was asking about you all yesterday. I will tell him you are better when I take him his dinner." Merlin smiled, Arthur had been pestering him all yesterday and today as if it would somehow cure her.

"Tell him I wish to thank him in person." She smiled

"Merlin speaking of Arthur I think you best be off." Gaius warned Merlin of the time.

"Your right, I better go. Good to see you are alright." Merlin offered a final smile and ran out, he was late. Again.

/

When Merlin left a certain silence fell upon the pair left in the room, it was uneasy, it was strange and unnerving. There were so many question that had been left unanswered, so many things to say and little words to tell them.

"You left, not even a goodbye." Gaius said as he recalled his past hurt, something he had covered up for many years.

"I was scared, I saw what they did. Gaius you couldn't shield me from it I watched them burn, drown I watched as my people begged for mercy. I watched as mothers held their children, their babies for the last time before both of them were murdered; I felt everything they felt, I cried every tear they couldn't, I had to leave." She looked up at Gaius tears streaked her face.

"It was my job to look after you, you knew I could protect you; what did I do to make you leave?" Gaius said as he gripped her arms.

"You did nothing, it was mama and papa, when they died, when they were killed; I felt it. More than what I felt when other magical creatures died, it felt as if I was in the fire right beside them even though I was all the way here in Camelot. They told me to be with brother, to learn from him and return to Camelot when the time was right; when the prophecy permitted me to return." Her voice held so many different emotions and Gaius was silently happy to have some closure on why he had awoken one morning to find the joy of his life gone.

"But you didn't even-"

"I know but if I told you I was leaving you would have tried to stop me and I didn't want to fight with you, I hate it when we do that." She looked at him and there was only one thing to do, hug her close and be thankful she had returned. The question now was if he could keep her this time.

/Next morning/

"Your father has requested your presence." Merlin said over his shoulder as he made Arthur's bed.

"Stupid piece of stupid cloth…"Arthur mumbled, completely ignoring Merlin.

"You really are hopeless, aren't you?" Merlin said as he finished the bed in time to get the prince dressed before he condemned his own clothing.

"You really are looking for a trip to the stocks, aren't you?" Arthur retorted glaring down his manservant and, though he would never admit it, his best friend. Merlin simply held his tongue remembering his last trip to the stock yard; he still had a bit of a cabbage smell about him.

"Anyway, your father?" Merlin quickly changed the topic as he pointed to the door.

"Right how late are we?" Arthur asked

"Not much." Merlin shrugged surprised it wasn't later.

/

Another boring gathering of council, Merlin and Gaius stood in their usual spots, slight outcasts amongst the knights in shining armour, yet they fitted in. Arthur silently nodded off into his own little world as his father looked over something that obviously didn't concern him, what was more concerning was what was for lunch… Finally after a gruelling few hours the session was coming to an end but not before Gaius addressed the king, not one of his usual moves.

"Sire I wish to ask your permission to have another apprentice." Gaius said bowing his head in respect

"Gaius you already have one, what should permit you to have a second?" Uther said in his arrogant tone

"Well Merlin spends much time looking after Arthur and I am afraid he is not learning enough and in truth I am not as young as I use to be. I just don't want to see the kingdom left without a healer." Gaius said trying to pull on the king's heart strands, the few thereof.

"Hmmm, I gather you have someone in mind." Uther said musing over the idea that Camelot could have two healers just to show up some of the other lands.

"Yes sire, I do, you may or may not remember Alexis, she stayed with me many a year ago." Gaius said in his most respectful tone. Having a woman as a key part in his system definitely stopped Uther for a second.

"I think it sounds like a grand idea." Morgana pitched in, liking the idea of more women in the castle, instantly softening Uther's stone heart.

"Hmmm, are you able to present her now?" Uther tried to trick Gaius.

"She waits outside the door." Gaius smiled.

"Well bring her forth." Uther summoned and Gaius waved Merlin to get her as the whole room prepared for her entrance.

Alexis took a deep breath in as she prepared herself to meet the man who had single handily murdered her kind. She walked in through the doors, her head up as her hair perfectly fell down her shoulders, its light curl bouncing as she walked. Her brown eyes looked around the room, everywhere but to the person in the middle, the king. Everyone was inspecting her and she knew it, she felt their judgemental eyes covering every inch of her as she walked forward in the clothes she had borrowed off Merlin. A simple blue top and red scarf matched with brown pants and old leather boots, all too big on her yet she managed to make it work.

"Sire I introduce Alexis." Gaius said taking her hand and placing her in front of him, silence fell as they awaited her to greet the king; nothing came. "Alexis." Gaius hissed a quiet warning to her.

"Your majesty." She managed through half clenched teeth as she curtsied.

"You have what it take to learn everything Gaius has to teach?" Uther asked.

"I have even more than that." She replied sharply.

"Someone's a bit cocky?" Uther commented "But she can have the job, though she may be required to do other jobs if it is my will." Uther commanded

"Thank you…Sire." She once again tried her best to hide her anger, tried.

Uther than dismissed his council and walked silently away to his chambers where he planned on remaining for the rest of the day. Alexis turned and hugged Gaius, both of them thrilled in the fact she could stay with him. She then turned and hugged Merlin which stopped him in his tracks.

"Sorry but you and me are going to have to become close now we live together may as well start now." She said grinning a smile that could light up a room.

"I guess so." Merlin said hugging back, a friendship already a-spark. Someone cleared their throat from behind them.

"Oh Arthur, Morgana, Gwen!" Merlin said as Alexis detached herself from him and looked the small gathering of friends, all obviously keen to meet the newest member of the castle.

"Alexis I would like to introduce you to lady Morgana, the king's ward, and her servant Gwendolyn." Gaius said making first introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you." Alexis said

"Pleasure is all ours." Morgana said speaking for the both of them. "Ummm, how is it you know Gaius?" Morgana asked the question that had been playing on all minds.

Gaius froze for a second, his old heart even forgot to beat for a second as his mind quickly reassured him as Alexis spoke. "Gaius knew my mother very well, he was practically a father to her and well yer…" she shrugged it off as she told her version of the truth, the truth that had been fed to her as a child.

"It is good to see you are well, what happened?" Arthur said finally speaking up.

"Oh it was nothing I guess I just caught something from running through the forest at such an unthinkable time of morning." She smiled her little smile that told Merlin there was a whole different story to it; one involving magic.

**/**

**So what is the story? Haahaha guess I'm going to have to figure that one out and then tell you lot :P of course i will only do it if I get some****REVIEWS****. So you see that little review button, yes I know you can read so just go and press it; hopefully you do know how to click a button and if you don't well how the fuck did you get here?**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SORRRYYYYYYYY!**

**But it is here and a few more twists are played as the plot thickens.**

/

Chapter 3

Where I stand

/

First comes the forest, then the birds, but they sing no music, rather bells of warning as I race through the branches. No sun shines through rather darkness clouds everything; the trees have no colour or life as they scratch at my skin. Racing through I uncover the body of Rosa, I fall to my knees, as grief consumes my soul and overtakes my eyes, tears stream freely. Rosa, my beloved horse, has dead eyes and a blood covered coat, her hazel rich coat is covered in a crimson ooze that comes from her own skin. Then I hear his voice. He is calling my name, calling for me, he needs me and I follow, I sprint, I scream out. I wake up to a strangers face. Though he wasn't a complete stranger it was Merlin that stood over me. I had been here for a month and we had bonded as well as Gaius would want, practically siblings. Merlin didn't ask about my dreams just as I never questioned about his, we would tell we were ready.

I walked around the castle, finishing my morning chores with ease and with time to spare, so I took to roaming about. It was a good day as the sun shone and the wind cooled, the clouds played and the birds around sung; yes it was good. Then I heard the clashing of swords, the knights at training had just shattered my peace and I glared up at the prince who fought against one of his own. _Go now, you have wasted too much time already!_ The voice snapped in my head and I spun around trying to locate its player, I scanned the village and the people around. Nothing. I complied with the voice and I slowly trekked up the hill, punching Merlin softly in the shoulder as I sat down on the bench where he watched Arthur practice. He flinched and rubbed his arm.

"Ouch." He whined

"Haha sorry baby boy." I teased and this caught Arthur's attention as he took his attention off the battle leaving his body exposed, he crumbled to the ground.

"Sire?" The knight who had struck him bent down as Arthur cringed at his feet

"Don't worry about it, good session." Arthur said and the knights dispersed, Merlin going to aid Arthur as I followed.

"Are you alright?" I tried to help him up with Merlin but he resisted.

"I'm fine." My guess his testosterone spoke that, his injury said otherwise.

"Please, give me a chance to look at it; Gaius has me studying the human torso." I lied but it would give me a chance to get closer to Arthur.

"Ok…" With that we got him down into Gaius' quarters, he of which was out doing his rounds; now I just needed to get rid of Merlin.

"I'm going to go get you a new shirt and some water." Or Merlin would get rid of himself.

I slowly help Arthur out of his armour; we were both in silence minus a moan or two from the pained prince. I had conversations with Arthur, had joked and been alone with him, he was a good guy. This is why I hated my future so much. It was the first time we had been alone and in suck proximity, I knew he had feelings towards me but I denied myself any for him.

"Does this hurt?" I felt around his bare skin carefully, it was so warm and soft.

"Why did you leave yourself open like that?" I asked as I bandaged his torso, nothing more than some bruising, at worst a small fracture to the ribs

"I got distracted…" He looked down blushing then his head snapped up as I accidentally slipped.

"Sorry." I looked up, our faces practically together, my hand slipped in and tied up my work but neither of us moved, only our eyes as we studied each other.

We studied not the face but more the soul as we tried to see into each other's mind, then Merlin barged in and the two of us ended up on opposite sides of the small house. I cursed Merlin and from the glare he received from Arthur I wasn't the only one, the two bickered as they left. I would not fall for him, I haven't fallen for him, I can't fall for him; please don't let me fall for him.

That night the meeting was planned, it had been exactly one months since I had entered Camelot and as I exited it almost left like I was leaving home. The moon shone through and guided my cloaked body through the trees and to my destination. They were not in sight but I knew they were there. Not too long after they turned around from the trees, coming out like shadows. No one spoke at first we just all looked, well I glared the tension clear as were the intentions.

"You are doing well we presume." The first man spoke; I believe his name to be Ferrdlun

"Everyone brought the story and Gaius has let me into his home and the castle." I smiled for them though a little part of me died inside.

"Yes, very good, but what of the prince?" The other was a stranger and pushier.

"Let's just say that long nights in the castle together and a few lingering touches have gotten the young prince hooked. I believe he is starting to realise his feelings for me, it won't be long before I can wrap he around my little pinkie." The two men shared a look and a smile; this is what they wanted after all.

"Well done but we fear you yourself will let your feeling stray you from our path, perhaps it is time one of us take over from you." The one to my right shape shifted and formed a perfect me.

"The prince is not hooked yet and you know as well as I do that you need me, there is no need to fear. Even if I have feelings for the prince they are nothing in comparison to him." I nodded to the figure asleep on the tree stump; they had probably given him a potion to make him sleep through this. Just to see him gave me some hope that what I was doing was right, that perhaps heaven would still grant my soul peace.

**/**

**So who is the figure asleep in the tree?**

**What is the plan for prince Arthur?**

**Well I know and it you want to then REVIEW!**


End file.
